


The Prince of Her Dreams

by AgNO3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar lives, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Older Man/Younger Woman, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgNO3/pseuds/AgNO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark stopped believing in chivalry a long time ago, her life wasn't like the songs and stories, her Prince turned out to be a monster and knights don't always save maidens. When all her hope was lost and she believed that no one except her brother was there to save her, a man believed to be dead came to her and released her from thorns and claws that kept her from flying, he wasn't a rose nor a lion but a dragon; he was gallant, kind and handsome. And he's the Prince and knight that she's always dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you don't like the concept of Sansa and Rhaegar together because you think that it's gross and Rhaegar is some kind of pedo for hitting on Sansa, I suggest that you don't read my story, I'm tired listening to people complaining. Let me remind you, this is a fan fiction, whatever happens here is made of imagination and does not happen in real life. So please if you have any problems with my fic don't read it. End. (Sorry for the rant)
> 
> I would also like to apologize for my lack of new vocabulary, I'm not a native speaker, English is only my second language so you might find repetitive words and wrong grammar (please point it out). 
> 
> This fic is crappy, I don't know what came to me when I wrote this but I hope you'll enjoy reading, comments are also welcome. ^^
> 
> Anyways, I don't own G.O.T/A.S.O.I.A.F.

* * *

Sansa fought the drowsiness that was starting to take over her. She tried to stop her eyelids from dropping but it was too hard. To prevent herself from dozing off, she bit her thumb several times until it grew swollen and bloody.

The pain keeps her from falling asleep and she can’t risk closing her eyes. No, she can’t. It was still dangerous and she would only sleep peacefully once her and the small guard with her reach Highgarden. It was the only place that she could be safe.  

She was supposed to be sitting comfortably in a litter right now, wearing warmer and cottony clothing but she knew that she had no other options left especially that some craven bastard had tipped Tywin Lannister about the Tyrell’s plans of shipping her off to the Reach and marry her to Willas Tyrell.

Instead, she was now riding a horse like a man, wearing an armour and helm as a disguise. Though it was very uncomfortable and rather loose for her, she can’t complain and she can’t still take it off since any time now the Lannisters will notice the dead guards and handmaidens in her doorway and will know of her disappearance.

She doesn’t want to be caught and she doesn’t want to go back to King’s Landing, no, even with the luxury she enjoys there. The wonderful dresses and the gaudy jewellery that the crown provides her won’t equal to the pain the King and the Queen Regent has inflicted on her, she’d rather starve to death and wear sack cloth than continue living in King’s Landing.

She had suffered so much under Joffrey and she was not a fool to just decline the Tyrell’s offer of a chance of escaping the wrath of the “Mad King II”, her secret moniker for the Joffrey. He had been once a knight of her dreams, golden and handsome. Yet she was deceived by his appearance and if only she could bring back time, she would correct her own stupidity and distance herself from the mad and vile boy who ordered her Father’s head, strip and beat her in front of court and now fighting a war against her brother promising her that he’d bring her his head.

So when Margaery had told her about her brother “Willas” and that he is still an “unmarried man seeking a wife” she jumped into the opportunity and pretended to be interested with the man. And if Margaery was true to her words, Willas will be a better option than Joffrey. She would gladly become the Lady of Highgarden than become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms if Joffrey was to be her King.

She sighed and glanced at Ser Hugh Clifton, one of the guards that Lady Olenna had given her. He was the one who rouse her from sleep and helped her escape the guards that the Queen and the Hand had assigned to secure her chambers and prevent an absconding attempt.

He must have felt her gaze that he turned his head towards her and gave her a reassuring smile before speaking, “Only a few more hours of riding my lady and we shall rest. We just need to move further to prevent the gold cloaks and the Lannister guards to catch up.” He explained and she nodded in response.

She had no right to argue or complain, she should be thankful that there are still people and knights left that were helping and risking their lives for her when her family had been branded as traitors.

However a part of her mind was smiling bitterly at her, _they only want your claim stupid, now that Robb had been crowned as the King in the North and he still doesn’t have a child, you are considered as his presumptive, if something bad happens to him before siring an apparent, the North is yours,_ a part of her mind said reminding her that she is still a pawn of the game.

But she would rather be thrown in the bush of thorny roses than go back to the den of lions. She had enough of cruelty and madness and though she doesn’t know the Tyrells’ true colors, a part of her has hoped that they were as nice as they are acting.

Two years of living in the capitol and suffering pain, sneers and pitiful glances, she learned how to read people. Though she still don’t know how to learn who should be trusted, who’s truthfully nice and aren’t spies, she knew that somehow she could trust Margaery and her family. She knew that she was a valuable piece and unlike the Lannisters, the Tyrells seemed to be nicer and kinder breed. They won’t hurt her; her wellbeing will be needed to secure the North.

And the North heeds only to no one except for the Starks.

The Tyrells maybe as beautiful as roses (except for Lord Tyrell, Sansa almost giggled at the memory of Lady Olenna calling her son a fat oaf) but Sansa knew that roses have thorns, ones that can pierce skins and make fingers bleed. But Sansa was a wolf and thorns are nothing compared to fangs and claws. She will learn to fight, she’ll learn to play this game and she’ll go home. She’ll see her family again. She’ll hug Robb and Mother…

A scream woke her up from her thoughts and panic swept through her system as she heard horse hooves and shouts of men approaching them. She quickly glanced at the back of their small company and saw a group of men following them.

Without sunlight and only with the help of torches she can’t conceive if whether or not the riders were gold cloaks and Lannister soldiers or mere outlaws. She knew that a lot of outlaws are now spreading all over Westeros but most of them only focus on the Riverlands and not on these parts of the continent.

 _No, this is not happening,_ she miserably thought as she heard the clashes of swords and the sounds of bowstrings and arrows being released. She didn’t dare turn back again and check what was happening to the soldiers who went with her. They’re probably dead and right now she needed to focus, she need to outrun them. She had no idea how to protect herself and though the guards have sworn to protect her, with them fighting for themselves she won’t be able to do anything if one of the riders will corner her.

 “Hurry!” Ser Hugh screamed at her.

They need to outrun them as soon as possible, if these men were outlaws and they’ll learn that she’s female or of high birth, they might use her as hostage and ransom her to the highest bidder (which will obviously be the crown) or in worst cases they might rape her and she doesn’t want that to happen, she had escaped the riot in Flea Bottom and Joffrey’s advances thanks to the help of the Hound and Lord Tyrion but now, when everyone’s dying around her, no one would be able to keep her safe.

She cursed herself for being useless and defenceless as she tightened her hands on the reins of her horse and urged it to run faster. Ser Hugh had fallen behind and right now she was galloping with two other Tyrell guards who already had drawn their swords and looked as vigilant as ever.

Fear crept into her veins, her heart was hammering fast against her chest, her hands were getting sweaty because of anxiety and her vision started to become blurry.

The first rays of light already had lit the road for them; they were in the deeper parts of the kingswood now. They didn’t use the Rose Road for it would be the first part of Westeros the Lannisters will probably check. But now, it seems like their caution for safety had lead them to their deaths. She prayed to both Gods of Old and New to spare her from bloodshed and let her escape.

She can no longer bear it. The pain, the death and suffering around her. She wanted her mother, she wanted to go back to Winterfell two years ago when the King haven’t visited their home.

However it seems like everything is never on her favour, the man on her left let out a painful grunt and fell from his horse, an arrow sticking on the exposed part of his neck. This made her even more nervous and afraid that she didn’t seem to hear the shouts from the only guard she had left. Ser Hugh had probably fallen and she won’t dare look back. She would move forward, there might be a nearby town here where she could hide.

But no, the last of her guards had fallen and her eyes were clouded with tears as she knew that it was over. There was no use running. Wherever she goes, misery followed her. How could she even face the Tyrells now that she caused the deaths of their guards? And what if by any chance these riders were Lannisters? What would Joffrey do to sweet Margaery if he’ll learn that she was also behind her escape?  

Now, it wasn’t only her Father, Septa Mordane, Jory Cassel and Vayon Poole’s life she had led to death, she also dragged other people and her friend. _Arya’s probably right, I’m stupid and useless. I’m unlucky and I only bring destruction and pain wherever I go. Its best I end my life now, let them kill me. I won’t mind._

But suddenly, through the darkness, a familiar and soothing silhouette emerged. Her unshed tears had started to fall as she saw Lady standing and growling in front of her horse.

Her direwolf was snarling angrily, its golden eyes full of heat, power and hatred it was looking right through her.

 _Lady’s come for me. I’m probably dead._ She thought as the horse lifted its front legs in panic at the sight of the wolf. The movement caught her by surprise and her sweaty hands had loosened the grip on the horse’s reins. She felt herself falling, falling to the void.

Her back attached to something hard, uneven and something warm and wet was gushing from her head. She can hear muffled shouts around her. She can’t understand what the men were saying around her, she can hear angry voices and shouts, but she doesn’t care, Lady’s come for her and it means that her wolf was taking her, taking her away from further pain and suffering. She’ll now join Lady and her Father in afterlife.

 _I’m sorry Mother, Robb._ She wept silently, thinking of her Mother and brother fighting to save her. Their efforts are useless now, she was going to die, die.

Black spots formed into her eyes and a pair of warm indigo eyes was the last thing she saw before falling into the darkness.

* * *

 


	2. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've written this well, its very crappy. Sorry. 
> 
> *I don't own GOT or ASOIAF.*

* * *

_A few weeks ago..._

_“What brings you here good brother? Did you by any chance miss me that you graced me with a visit?” Rhaegar asked as he watched Oberyn enter his solar._

_The Red Viper slumped his body on the nearby couched and looked at him with his catlike dark eyes that reminded him so much of Elia. He didn’t expect any of the Martells to visit him after they’ve imprisoned him in Vulture’s Roost._

_Vulture’s Roost was an abandoned and ruined castle owned by the Martells and is located in the Red Mountains of Dorne; it was renovated to keep him locked up and away from prying eyes._

_Sixteen years, he had been staying here for sixteen years without any news of the outside world and it is still a question to him how he was able to keep himself sane after years of being detained and isolated. The only company he had here were the servants and guards that Doran and Oberyn sent to keep an eye on him._

_He didn’t even bother thinking of escaping. It was useless and futile for he won’t be able to survive the hot weather and the vast desert of Dorne without someone to help him navigate._

_Aside from that, no one knew of his being._

_Everyone in Westeros believed that he, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen the former Crowned Prince and heir to the Targaryen dynasty and the Seven Kingdoms, was dead. No one expected that he was able to survive Robert Baratheon’s war hammer._

_Robert was a fool to leave his body floating in the Trident without double checking if he was still alive or not but how can he do it? Rhaegar gave him some serious injuries before the war hammer hit his chest. The stag was so drowned with his victory that he immediately sent Eddard Stark to King’s Landing to finish the war and quickly left to tend to his wounds._

_It was Raymun Darry and the other Targaryen loyalists who survived the Trident that saved Rhaegar from death. He was brought to Castle Darry where he was swiftly attended by a maester._

_His existence was kept as a secret and when he finally woke up from coma, he learned the bitter and tragic truth, his family didn’t survive. The Sack of King’s Landing happened moments after he was believed to be dead, Tywin Lannister ordered the deaths of his children and wife securing Robert’s ascension to the throne as Rhaegar’s brother and new-born sister fled to Essos to escape being killed by Robert’s brother Stannis, whom he sent to secure Dragonstone._

_Aside from that, he also learned of Lyanna’s death which even broke his heart. He vowed that when he recovers he would kill Tywin and Robert himself but unfortunately, the Darrys informed the Martells that he was still alive._

_They Dornish family sent soldiers to take him and bring him to Dorne, with his body still too weak to fight he wasn’t able to escape and when they finally reached Dorne, Oberyn almost killed him and Rhaegar wouldn’t have stopped him._

_He no longer had the purpose to live, what was the use of breathing when the people you love are all dead? That moment he regretted fulfilling the prophecy of the Prince that was promised and completing the three heads of the dragon._

_That moment, he stopped believing in stories, prophecies and songs and wished that he could bring back the past and correct his wrong doings. He shouldn’t have crowned Lyanna as the Queen of Love and Beauty, he shouldn’t have left Elia and the children in the Red Keep._

_He waited for Oberyn to take his life but Doran intervened saying that he doesn’t deserve a quick death, the head of House Martell believed that he should suffer the consequences of his actions and live his remaining days remembering Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys._

_“Robert Baratheon is dead.” Oberyn simply said._

_Rhaegar stopped strumming the strings of his harp and looked at Oberyn with disbelief and anger._

_Robert Baratheon. Dead. And not by his hands._

_“How?” was all he can manage to say, rage built in his mind, he should have been the one to kill the bastard._

_“Injured in hunting, killed by a boar.” Oberyn replied and the anger from Rhaegar’s chest shifted to mirth._

_He had started imagining how Robert would die, a lot by his hands but he never expected that the guy would die in a simple hunting incident. He shook his head and played with his harp again._

_“Seven bless his soul then.” He said sarcastically and Oberyn chuckled darkly in response before his face became serious again._

_“There’s more.”_

_“What?”_

_“Ned Stark has been branded as a traitor and beheaded by the new King. His boy is currently marching to the capitol with an army behind his back to rescue his sisters from the Lannisters.”_

_Rhaegar’s hands froze from tapping the harp and gave an incredulous look at Oberyn. A few months ago some of the servants informed him of the happenings in the capitol, they told him that Jon Arryn died and Robert Baratheon went to the North and asked Eddard Stark to become his hand and finally fulfilling his long goal of joining the House Baratheon and Stark by marrying his heir to Eddard Stark’s oldest daughter._

_Though he only met the man during the Tourney at Harrenhal and haven’t got the chance to speak to him, Lyanna have spoken highly of his quiet brother. He knew from his former lady love that Ned Stark like all of the Starks is a man of honour and he had been very serious with duty and it surprised Rhaegar that a man liked him will be branded as a traitor._

_“Apparently, he had named Stannis as Robert’s real heir and claimed that Robert’s firstborn and heir is not his seed. Stannis had sent ravens few days ago claiming that Joffrey Baratheon is a bastard born of incest by the Queen and her brother, the Kingslayer.”_

_“The realm had been in chaos then, Renly Baratheon named himself as King and so is Balon Greyjoy.” The Viper added._

_Oberyn’s words didn’t really matter to him, he didn’t care about the realm’s welfare after the war but he did feel sorry for Ned Stark, he knew that the man wasn’t a liar and he’s probably telling the truth. What unsettles him though is that Oberyn was sharing these things to him and not one of the soldiers and servants with him._

_“I assume that House Martell will remain neutral in this chaos.” Rhaegar simply stated._

_With the bad blood the Martells still have for the Baratheons and Lannisters it was obvious that they won’t be taking part in this blood bath. Doran and Oberyn were still angry and bitter with what Tywin did to Elia._

_Oberyn shook his head, “No, but we will be backing another claimant to the throne. One with the most rights and has more legit claim to the throne than anyone else.”_

* * *

 

Rhaegar was standing near the railings of the ship and was staring at the deep blue waters of the ocean when he felt a soft nudge on his side. He immediately looked down and sighed as he saw the direwolf sitting next to him, its pink tongue stuck out of its mouth and its golden eyes boring unto him intently.

At first, he didn’t want to believe that the creature was a direwolf but Lyman Darry insisted that it was and that Eddard Stark was supposed to kill the direwolf two years ago but decided to let it go, and it was also the same wolf that was owned by Sansa Stark, the young woman that they rescued (or more liked kidnapped her) from the Tyrells.

It was part of Oberyn and Doran’s plan. With the Tyrells siding with the Lannisters and Stannis pressing his claim of being Robert’s heir, the only ones who weren’t interested in gaining the Iron Throne were the Northerners, and those people were the ones they need to side with if they wanted to get Daenerys back to Westeros.

When Oberyn went to visit him and told him that the Martells will only back a Targaryen claimant, he thought that the Viper meant it to be him, but Oberyn only scowled and told him that it was Daenerys whom they plan to help.

Rhaegar sighed in relief, after everything that has happened to him, the last thing he wanted was to become the King of Westeros. He was still haunted by the deaths of his beloveds and with no more will to live, he was just waiting for the old age to claim him.

But with Oberyn’s call and the knowledge that his sister is gaining an army to take back what’s hers gave Rhaegar motivation to continue, he will help his sister ascend the throne. That was why he agreed to help save Lady Sansa from marrying Willas Tyrell and become an instrument of claim to the Northern Kingdom.

Sansa Stark was a very valuable piece of the game, with her brother hailed as the King in the North and her other siblings believed to be dead, she was considered as the key to the largest kingdom in Westeros, the heir to the Young Wolf.

That was why she was a vital part of the game; she’ll be their leverage, their tool to gain the Northerners help. With her in their hands, they might be able to sway the Young Wolf into helping them bring a Targaryen back to the throne.

It was another reason why the Martells won’t be rallying behind him; they doubt that the Northron people will support him after his episode with Lyanna and the deaths of Brandon and Rickard Stark.

Shaking his head, Rhaegar looked at the stars above before deciding to check on Lady Sansa. She had suffered a mild concussion and some broken bones thanks to her direwolf friend who seemed to be very excited to reunite with its owner that it scared the young lady’s horse.

He walked slowly towards one of the cabins that held the Stark girl. He had heard a lot about her from Varys who was secretly helping them, from his letters, they learned that the Lady Sansa had suffered a lot from the Lannisters.

He clenched his fists in fury when he remembered what he saw earlier when the maester treated the lady. She had scars on her back, some were fresh and some already fading, and caused by the Lannister bastard who ordered his Kingsguard to beat her whenever her brother and his men won a battle.

It angered him to know that the boy was staining the reputation of the Kingsguard knights and that he was even madder than Rhaegar’s father. Aside from that, he also learned that the boy king made Sansa looked at her Father’s rotting head in the traitors walk and threatened to rape her before their marriage.

He knew that he wasn’t the only one in rage after reading Varys’ letter, Doran and Oberyn were also disgusted especially that women are given high regard in Dorne and abuse was against the law.

Rhaegar slowly opened the door and stepped inside the cabin. A small lamp was hanging on the ceiling illuminating the place.

He carefully walked towards the end of her bed; Lady Sansa’s direwolf followed him inside and immediately curled on the rug near the cot, its golden eyes following him as if interested with what he will do next.

She was sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened to her and Rhaegar thought that it probably might be the effect of the milk of poppy the maester gave her. Her clothing was now changed into some Dornish garb, a dress Arianne had provided him.

When Doran told him of the plan to save the girl, he imagined that he’d be freeing a lady with large grey eyes and brown hair but he was surprised to see her in Tully colouring.

She was beautiful though; tall, slender and regal looking and even if he didn’t see her eyes, he bet that they were blue and not grey. He had seen her mother before in one of his visits in Riverrun, Catelyn Tully was a beautiful young lady and many of the Riverlander lord have sent their sons in hopes of catching her heart but it was Brandon Stark whom Hoster promised his daughter to.

Sansa Stark was a little copy of her mother or even more beautiful than Catelyn Tully ever was with her hair full of auburn ringlets, high and sharp cheekbones, small pointed nose and pink plump lips, she didn’t have any of the Stark features on her except for her pale blemish free skin that was almost the same as Lyanna’s.

She looked so fragile and helpless when he first saw her that it triggered his protective instinct. He wouldn’t want anyone harming her and the idea of the pretender king hurting a fine delicate flower  made him want to kill the boy.

He doesn’t know how long he had been staring at her sleeping form but for the first time in years, Rhaegar Targaryen felt alive and accomplished.

Keeping Sansa Stark safe will become his other purpose to live.  

* * *

 


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another crappy update. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *I don't own GOT or ASOIAF.*

* * *

Sansa moaned as she felt someone shaking her awake. She was dreaming of Lady and she doesn’t want to open her eyes yet. Seeing her dead direwolf made her feel uncomfortable and right now she was so light headed and sleepy that she wanted to stay on her bed as much as possible. Who needs her anyway? It’s not as if everyone expects her to wake up early, everyone in the court hated her because her family were traitors so what’s the use of showing up?

So she turned her body to her side and covered her face with a pillow before mumbling, “Later Shae. Let me sleep.”

“Lady Sansa….”

Voice… It sounded wrong. When did Shae’s voice appear soft and masculine? And the touch, it wasn’t Shae’s gentle small hands; the limbs touching her are large and calloused, not a lady’s hand.

Her eyes sprang open and she was welcomed by the light seeping through the edge of the pillow, she didn’t dare take it off her face yet. Her mind was still working on where she was, she remembered escaping with the Tyrell men.

Was she already in the Reach?

Her eyes widen as memories of last night’s incident returned to her mind.

Attack, they were attacked by some unknown man and she remembered falling from her horse.

 _No…_ her mind screamed.

She was captured by those men and now they are trying to wake her up and knowing that they recognized her name, she can predict that the men were Lannister men. No one aside from the red cloaks know her, they would, thanks to her obvious auburn hair.

Somehow she felt disappointed, she already thought that she was dead, was the gods that cruel to let her live and suffer more?

Now she was waiting for a shout, a kick and jeer, she wanted for Joffrey’s voice to be heard. She knew that he would be her anytime and hurt her again. She supposed that she can’t really escape him. No matter where she goes, Joffrey’s ghost and violence will follow her.

But her mind processed something else.

She remembered seeing a pair of warm indigo eyes before losing her consciousness. It was unusual though for she started dreaming about those indigo eyes a few weeks before her escape from King’s Landing.

In her dreams she was always running but she was not herself, she was a wolf, no she was Lady, she knew because she can hear Lady’s consciousness. She knew that it sounded crazy but she doesn’t care those dreams were far better than seeing her Father’s head rotting on the spike. And those dreams end everytime she sees those eyes.

They looked familiar; she knew that she have seen those eyes before but she can’t remember if she had meet the person with those eyes. No one in Westeros those of Targaryen blood have indigo eyes and she had never met one because the remaining Targaryens have been driven out of the realm after Robert’s Rebellion.

“Lady Sansa? Are you awake?” The man again asked.

Sansa sighed and removed the pillow that was covering her head, there was no use sleep acting, Joffrey would be here anytime so she should ready her body for brutality.

When she finally turned around to see her captor she felt her heart jumped to her throat, her eyes widen and her mouth agape.

Standing in front of her was the most beautiful man she ever saw in her life.  He was even more handsome than Ser Jaime, Ser Loras and Joffrey. He was older than them but he had a youthful glow in him that would confuse people of his true age.

He wasn’t wearing normal Westerosi clothing, his tunic was more like a robe and his muscled chest was visible through its design.

But what alarmed her was his silver hair that reached his shoulders and his indigo eyes. The same set of eyes she saw when she fell last night.

Then, another memory repeated in her mind….

She remembered roaming around the Red Keep during the time that King Robert was still alive and Joffrey still haven’t shown her his mad side. Her Septa was giving her lessons about the history of Westeros and the two of them were given access to a room which held the portraits of the past Targaryen royal families that ruled the Seven Kingdoms.  

And the faces from the last portrait hanging in the very room were still fresh in her mind and though she knew that the young man in the portrait was still in his teens, she remembered his features well. He had intrigued her ever since she was young; she had always wondered why he took her Lady Aunt. Rumours say that he kidnapped and raped her but she believed otherwise.

She was sure that she was alive as she was still breathing and her heart was still pumping hard on her chest. So she screamed on top of her lungs the moment she realized who was standing in front of him.

If she was still sentient and he was here with her, it only means that she was seeing a ghost. Rhaegar Targaryen had already been dead for eighteen years; King Robert killed him during the battle of the Trident, his chest smashed by the late King’s war hammer causing the rubies on his breast plate to scatter to the place which was now known as the Ruby Ford.

So the idea of seeing the ghost of the late Prince scared her, she can feel the hairs behind her neck standing in fear. Why was he with her? Why was she seeing his apparition? Did Joffrey put her in some haunted room in the Red Keep to punish her from escaping?

“No… No… No… you’re dead; you’re supposed to be dead!?! Why are you haunting me? My aunt’s already dead because of you! Please stop haunting me!” She pleaded to the ghost.

It was absurd she knew and Joffrey must have been watching her right now, laughing at her fright and helplessness, maybe he wanted her to lose her mind.

But ghost Rhaegar didn’t even move from his place, he stared at her incredulously, his brows almost arching.

A soft whine caught her attention and she moved her eyes to the furry thing behind Rhaegar Targaryen’s ghost, she sobbed as she recognized the creature.

“Lady!” She cried.

The direwolf immediately turned its head towards her and quickly jumped on her bed. She hugged the beast and for a moment forgot that her Father was ordered to kill it two years ago. Like Prince Rhaegar, Lady should be a form of apparition but it didn’t stop her from reaching out her beloved pet.

Lady felt real and alive under her hands, her fur was a soft as it was in the past but she noticed that she grew bigger and heavier and she can feel Lady’s heart pumping on her chest.

It was eerie, she doesn’t really know what happens after people and animals die but she knew that they ceased growing and they don’t breath and their hearts stopped pumping…..

She froze when she realized that Lady wasn’t dead but living and panting. It was also the time that she looked around the room she was in, the walls wasn’t made of marble or cement but of wood, she can also feel the soft rocking of the small cabin and hear the sound of the waves from the outside. _She was inside a ship!_

Her eyes went back to the man standing in front of her, if Lady was alive and if she wasn’t inside Red Keep, then it only means one thing….

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was still living as well.

“You’re alive…” The words spilled from her lips but she doesn’t know who she was addressing, if she was talking to Lady or to Prince Rhaegar.

“I’m afraid, I am, my lady.” Prince Rhaegar replied with a hint of soft smile playing on his lips.

His melancholic eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked at her, his gaze caused her to shiver. She placed a hand on her head and closed her eyes, there were so many questions inside her mind right now, so many questions that she wanted to ask him and she doesn’t even know if she should addressed him by his title or not.

“How?” was the only word she can manage to say.  

Prince Rhaegar sighed and started to tale his tale and as he spoke his indigo eyes were fixed on her, never leaving her face as if she was the only thing that exists in the world worth watching. It sent pleasant chills to her heart and she can feel it beating fast as she listened to what the Prince has to say.

* * *

 

“And that’s how I was able to survive.” Prince Rhaegar said to wrap up his long tale.

Sansa nodded, satisfied that some of her questions were already answered. If earlier she feared him, now she felt alarmingly comfortable with her _saviour,_ she didn’t know if it was right to consider him that after he took her from the Tyrells but still her decision of marrying Willas was also her excuse to escape the capitol so perhaps Prince Rhaegar indeed saved her not only from entering a possible loveless union (though she had hoped that she’ll fall in love with Willas after Margaery’s beautiful tales about her brother fascinated her) and from the Lannisters grasp.

 She knew she should thank him but his actions didn’t stop her from wondering where he was taking her, with them on a ship it was impossible that he plans to take her back to her brother and mother.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking my prince, but where are you taking me?” She asked curiously as her hand reached Lady’s fur.

The Prince also told her how Lady was still alive. She was so happy that her father spared her wolf but felt sorry that she acted sourly at him after what happened in the Darrys, she knew that she lied but it was necessary, she was to be Joffrey’s wife and she can’t act against him that was why she told otherwise.

Arya was so angry at her that time and she wanted to apologize to her sister for her actions but she doesn’t even know if Arya was still alive or not.

“I’m taking you to Dorne.” The Prince answered as he too played with Lady’s fur.

“Why?” She asked again.

The Prince seemed hesitant to speak but took a deep breath before continuing, “We plan to use you as leverage to the Young Wolf, we need his backing to place my sister on the Iron Throne.” He explained.

That wasn’t new, she had always been a tool for everyone but at least he plan to give her back to her brother, a thing that the Tyrells obviously doesn’t want to do.

“But why would you put your sister on the throne if you are still alive? Shouldn’t you be the King first before her?”

Rhaegar sighed and seemed to look pained by her question; she bit her cheek regretting asking it. It made him uncomfortable but before she can take it back, he already replied to her.

“I can’t. I don’t want to be King after everything that happened; the deaths I’ve caused and I don’t see myself marrying again after my wife and children’s death.”

The Prince sounded so sad that Sansa involuntarily reached for his hand and squeezed it. Rhaegar’s face lightened and he smiled at her; she stared at him and studied his face quietly as his gaze now focused on Lady.

She stopped believing in songs and stories a long time ago, she learned a bitter life lesson from Joffrey and Cersei’s hands but now while she was staying inside the same room as Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, she felt that she had found the Prince that she had always dreamed of.

When she was young, she was able to hear songs and praises about him, a lot of people admired him and talked about his kindness, intelligence, prowess in battle and knowledge in politics. They say that if the rebellion didn’t happen, Prince Rhaegar should have been one of the greatest rulers that realm could ever have. People from the small folk and noble houses commended him; they wanted to crown him King.

A long silence passed between them before she spoke up again, this time, she wanted to ask him about her Aunt Lyanna. She badly wanted to know why, why he took her.

She cleared her throat, “My aunt Lyanna… people say you kidnapped her, they also say that you raped her. Is it true?” She whispered softly that she doubt he heard her.

She was afraid of what he has to answer. She may have only met her now but she had been fascinated of the rare tales she heard about him in the past that she had come to admire him (but stopped because she thought him dead).

His face was stern and crumpled, “No, it wasn’t what happened. I didn’t kidnap her, we ran away. She didn’t want to marry Robert Baratheon and we were in love with each other.” He said, his eyes looked away from her and to the window.

This time, it wasn’t her squeezing the Prince’s hand; instead it was him clinging to hers as though she was his lifeline.

“Father always told me about Aunt Lyanna, what was she like?” She asked again, Rhaegar turned and stared at her.

“She was a wild she-wolf, headstrong and brave but with a gentle nature.”

Sansa smiled, that was what her father told her whenever she asked him about her Aunt Lyanna.

“She was also beautiful and kind, just like you.”

* * *

 


	4. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa breaks down and finds comfort in Prince Rhaegar's arms.

* * *

After spending a week in a ship with Prince Rhaegar, she still can’t believe that he was alive and was the one tasked to retrieve her from the Tyrells. At first, she had been afraid of him. She had faced a lot of horrors in King’s Landing thanks to the joint participation of Joffrey, his mother and the Kingsguard that she learned not to trust royalty. 

  
Prince Rhaegar though was the same man as he was described in the songs. There was no denying that he was handsome (his otherworldly beauty was a common trait in Targaryens) and he was also kind, gallant and understanding to her. She even learned that he had to give up his own chambers in the ship to accommodate her and choose to sleep with the crew or sometimes he would lie down on the deck of the vessel and spend his time staring at the stars before drifting to sleep.

 

She tried to coax him into taking the rooms pointing out that she could just share with the ship’s cook and wife but the Prince rejected her offer saying that he even sleeps at the ruins of Summerhall with nothing but his sleeping furs to separate him from the ground. It surprised her and realizing that she can’t do anything to persuade her, she stopped but there are times however that she worried he might get sick sleeping on the deck for the weather during night was cold.

  
Her wolf, Lady, seemed to have taken a liking on the Prince. It amused Sansa when she first saw her wolf nudging at the Prince side almost asking him to ruffle her furs and Sansa saw how Lady would whimper in delight once the Prince touches her. Lady had always been a gentle wolf but like her siblings’ wolves, Lady was keen to company and doesn’t normally trust a person she just met and it amuses Sansa how her wolf which was almost a size of a pony acts like a pup around Prince Rhaegar. 

  
He was a nice company too, during the past days, he had briefed her on what to expect when she arrives in Dorne. He also assured her that there was nothing to be worried with. Dorne wasn’t King’s Landing, the Prince also stated that she is a guest there and she will be free to do whatever she wants and will be treated as a woman of her station. When he noticed her tense up and saw the fear in her eyes, he calmed her by telling her that she won’t be treated unkindly there. Abuse was prohibited in Dorne and raising a hand against women is a serious offense and can result to a grievous punishment.

  
His words of reassurance calmed some of the storm brewing inside her. She can’t help but fear what could happen to her there. She certainly doesn’t have knowledge of Dornish people because she didn’t expect that she would one day take a step on the Dornish sand. All she knew about the place was their spices, the Dornish wine, blood oranges; the abundant supply of lemons (this thought excited her and she blurted to Rhaegar that she was looking forward to eat lemon cakes and the man rewarded her with a hearty laugh and told her that there is an overflowing stock of lemon cakes in Dorne) and of course their rules about paramours and bastards.

 

As she stared at the mass of land a few leagues away from the vessel they were in, her grip on the ship’s railings and she can’t help but remember the first time they arrived in King’s Landing. She was very excited and all she ever wanted to do was to roam around the capitol, see the famous places there and meet a lot of people.

 

Now that she was again in an unfamiliar and new land, she wondered if she would be enjoying it here. Dorne was much different than King’s Landing and the North. It was the hottest place in Westeros and people and customs here are slightly different compared to the rest of the realm.

 

“The captain informed me that we will arrive before sundown, it is best that you rest, Princess. We shall have a long ride ahead of us once we dock.” Prince Rhaegar said as he stood beside her.

 

Her cheeks burned as once again he had addressed her as a Princess. She had continuously told him that she wasn’t one and that her brother was a traitor and a usurper, a king pretender but the Prince insisted that as the North crowned Robb, King, it only means that she was now a Princess.

 

She nodded in response to his words.

 

“Are we going to Sunspear?” She asked curiously and the Prince shook his head, his silver hair slightly moving with the action.

 

“Unfortunately no, Princess, we shall not be visiting Sunspear soon. We shall go directly to Vulture’s Roost. The Martells still can’t risk anyone knowing that the two of us are here especially that the Princess Myrcella is currently residing in the Water Gardens.” He answered as his hand reached down to touch Lady standing in between the two of them.

 

Travelling via ship made her uneasy and sick. It was her first time to ride such vessel and the first few days were hell for her. There was no time that she won’t retch and she was very much embarrassed facing the Prince and the other crew but the cook had reassured her that she wasn’t the only person in the world who vomited in sea travels. On the fourth day, she became used with the swaying of the ship’s body and sometimes the violent racking brought by the waves during a windy day. She somehow envied her wolf, Lady didn’t even showed any signs of discomfort, instead it acted normal and at home in the ship.

 

Sansa’s brows furrowed. She certainly hasn’t heard of a place called Vulture’s Roost in Dorne. Maester Luwin always commended her memorization skills especially when it comes to the different houses and castles in Westeros but she hasn’t heard of this place before. Where was he taking her?

 

“Vulture’s Roost?” She asked sceptically.

 

He must have seen the look on her face that he smiled softly at her, she looked for signs of malice, of deception but there were none, and his smile was rather a comforting one as if to promise her that there will be no harm done.

 

He hummed in response and nodded, “Aye, it’s a manor owned by the Martells. It’s located in depths of the Red Mountains. It’s the safest place for prying eyes…” He said in his gentle voice and then sighed, “It was my asylum for years.”

 

 _Great,_ she thought, she was going to be held in the same place that served as prison to Prince Rhaegar. Her mind started forming images of the place she’s going to call haven and she pictured a tall dark, abandoned and scary castle. She cringed at the thought and it didn’t escape the Prince who chuckled as he saw her dark expression.

 

She frowned at him, disappointed that he saw her discomfort as an amusement. She crossed her arm against her chest and raised her brow at him, waited for him to stop laughing.

 

“It’s not like what you imagined it to be, Princess. Vulture’s Roost is not a dark and scary place as its name suggests. It looks like a normal castle but it has been abandoned for a time only renovated when I was taken prisoner.” He explained as if he could read her mind. “And need I remind you that you aren’t a hostage here? You are a guest in Dorne, Sansa Stark; we only need to hide to avoid the Lannisters knowing that the both of us are here.”

 

She nodded, still a little bit doubtful of his words.

 

“Don’t worry, you shan’t be lonely there. Prince Doran’s daughter, Princess Arianne is very eager to meet you along with Oberyn’s daughters. They shall be joining us soon and I hope you’ll find them a good company.”

 

 _The Sand Snakes,_ her mind registered as the Prince mentioned of Oberyn Martell’s daughters. She had little knowledge of the Red Viper’s girls but she knew that the four oldest of the famed Snakes are as infamous and deadly as their Father.

 

As much as she dreaded and was nervous to meet them, Sansa missed female companionship. Margaery and Shae were the only friends she had in King’s Landing. Her best friend and bed maid, Jeyne Poole had been missing since her Father was taken into prisoner and she had no idea where her old friend was. She had included the girl in her prayers and again she blamed herself again.

 

If it weren’t for her and her selfishness, Jeyne wouldn’t have been lost. Her Father wouldn’t have been dead, Septa Mordane too. _Stupid, stupid girl, too trusting and naïve,_ her mind repeated.

 

She was busy chastising herself that she didn’t notice the alarm on Prince Rhaegar as he saw her crying.

 

“What is it Princess Sansa? Did I say something wrong?” He said in a worried tone.

 

She shook her head and moved to wipe her cheeks free of tears and berated herself silently. She had months practicing how to hide her emotions from other people and hold a neutral face, yet she broke down in front of Rhaegar Targaryen! How embarrassing! The Prince will now think that she was a cry-baby like Arya called her once when her sister teasingly tugged her hair and she cried for Mother.

 

“No, I was just… I… I… My friend… My Father…” were all the words she can say. Her eyes gave out again.

 

She was scared, scared of what the Martells and the Prince has in hand for her. Scared that they might treat her like the Lannisters, scared that they might hurt her and that she won’t see her mother and her brother again.

 

She wanted her Father so much. She wanted to see his solemn face that would often lit up when he sees her. She wanted to hear his calm voice that often soothes the fear inside of her, to lock herself in his strong arms where she would always feel safe. She wanted her Father but it was because of her that he was dead.

 

She wondered what Mother and Robb will think if they’ll learn that everything was her fault. That if she didn’t blurted her Father’s plan of escape they won’t be in this predicament. Yet all she thought about was her desire to be Joffrey’s Queen. A childish desire that was ruined when he showed his true colors and killed her Father when she lowered herself, kneeled in front of him and begged him mercy. Will they send her away because of what she’s done?

 

Lady whined in between of them, her furry hair nuzzling on her sides and she reached out to grip on her wolf. Lady was the only thing that gives her strength aside from her mother and brother.

 

“It was my fault. I killed him. I killed my Father. I told Cersei of his plans to escape. I told her because I wanted to be Joffrey’s Queen… I killed him… I’m stupid…” She cried as she broke down.

 

Her body trembled as she sobbed. She would have collapsed on the floor of the ship if not for the strong arms that encircled around her. The next thing that she knew was she was already enclosed in an embrace.

 

Her mind screamed for her to pull back, to retreat and ran back to her quarters but she can’t. She was too weak. All she wanted was for someone to hug her and to keep her safe. She was done acting like she was strong but it was all a lie, her courtesies were her walls and protection but she was already tired of it, tired pretending that she was only a mere puppet of the show, tired of following orders of everyone around her and tired of acting like she was someone else.

 

She wanted to feel love and comfort, feelings she haven’t felt for so long as she became a prisoner of the crown.

 

She felt the Prince’s large hand caress her auburn locks. He was whispering soothing words in her ears and it calmed her. She knew it was eerie to find comfort from him but she found that she didn’t care. The Prince’s arms seemed strong and as perfect as her Father’s. She sniffed and inhaled his manly scent.

 

His smell wasn’t Princely at all. His was a mixture of cinnamon, spices and sweat due to the warm weather. She wasn’t disgusted with it though. She just continued resting her head on his shoulder like it was made for her.

 

The solace his hug gave her was nothing like her Father. It didn’t feel Fatherly at all. There was something else in there, something that causes her heart to flutter.

 

She didn’t mind it though, for now the only thing that matters was she feels safe. Safe in the arms of Rhaegar Targaryen, the Prince of Westeros and the last dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. ^^


End file.
